


Summer Wars - Version Or

by princessMimiko



Series: Summer Wars [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Apprentissage en dressage, Dysfunctional Family, Heroine pas douée avec les sentiments, Johto, Multi, Team as Family, Un peu de Kanto
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessMimiko/pseuds/princessMimiko
Summary: Mimiko vient de Kalos Sud, un pays avec des réglementations oppressives concernant les pokemons, pourtant son passé semble lié à ces créatures. A 17 ans elle décide de partir à la recherche du père qu'elle croyait mort et se rend au Japon. Rien ne se passe bien sûr comme elle l'imaginait et elle se retrouve par la force des choses sur la piste d'un Ho-Oh légendaire avec pour compagnon un courageux Héricendre, prêt à faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de mieux chez elle.
Series: Summer Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940008





	1. Le chemin où on passe

En cette après-midi bien entamée de fin d’été, le vol de 15H40 atterrit sur les pistes de l’aéroport international de Carmin sur Mer.

Construit sur l’océan, son imposante structure aux formes modernes n’était dominée que par les éoliennes lointaines dont les pales tournaient lentement et avec régularité, entrainée par le vent marin.

Au Japon, il était le seul à faire le pont avec les autres continents. Autour des pistes on pouvait ainsi voir des avions frappés des enseignes de American Airlines, Easy Jet, Air France ou encore Emirates.

Mimiko les regardait avec ennui par le hublot de l’avion tandis que ce dernier roulait pour atteindre son point d’arrivé. Elle laissa son regard errer plus loin et se poser sur l’eau qui scintillait sous les rayons du soleil.

Elle était enfin arrivée.

Débouclant sa ceinture comme tous les autres, elle attrapa son manteau et son sac à dos. Elle repoussa derrière l’épaule ses longues boucles brunes et respira profondément plusieurs fois pour chasser l’angoisse qui commençait à resurgir après 12h de vol.

L’homme qui avait été assis à la place voisine, plutôt âgé et affublé d’une grosse moustache grise, portant un costume marron, jeta un coup d’œil sur elle.

Le spectacle qu’elle offrait était celle d’une jeune fille de 18 ans aux grands yeux marrons indéchiffrable, au petit nez retroussé et aux lèvres serrés qu’elle humectait du bout de sa langue de temps en temps. Outre son manteau noir, beaucoup trop chaud pour la saison, elle portait une fine chemise blanche, une courte jupe noire et des bottes qui lui montaient jusqu’aux genoux. Les seuls bijoux qu’elle portait étaient une chaine et une montre aux poignets.

-Eh bien mon petit, vous avez l’air stressé, vous n’êtes de toute évidence pas du pays. Vous êtes en vacances ?

-Non, répondit-elle d’une voix basse en évitant son regard.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Je suis là… Pour recommencer ma vie, lâcha-t-elle dans presque un murmure.

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers le hublot. L’avion commençait à ralentir.

-Vous êtres française, non ? Ca fait loin.

-Ne vaut-il pas mieux choisir un lieu lointain pour tout recommencer ?

Le vieil homme n’eut pas l’occasion de relancer la discussion car l’avion s’était arrêté et les gens se pressaient dans l’allée centrale de l’appareil.

-Eh bien bonne chance, mademoiselle, la salua t’il en se levant.

Les passagers sortirent de l’avion à travers un tunnel transparent, Mimiko suivit machinalement, observant tout autour d’elle, le cœur battant.

Tout ce qu’elle avait fait jusqu’ici ne lui avait pas paru aussi concret qu’en cet instant, et surtout aussi effrayant. Une fois dans l’aéroport, et après avoir passé les contrôles, Mimiko leva la tête vers les panneaux, cherchant le chemin à prendre pour récupérer sa valise. Quand elle le trouva, elle trouva étrange que la plupart des passagers passaient ailleurs, suivant un autre panneau orné d’un ordinateur. Ayant peur de s’être trompée de chemin, elle demanda à un vigile qui se tenait dans un coin.

C’est en arrivant devant lui qu’elle remarqua le chien qui se tenait à ses pieds. C’était un caninos. Le pokémon ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle avait bien du mal à ne pas en faire autant.

-Ils vont d’abord récupérer leurs pokémons, expliqua le vigile. Comme il est interdit de posséder des pokémons dans la plupart des pays, ils sont obligé de les confier à des proches ou à des pensions. La salle où ils se trouvent possède un service de téléportation de pokéball. Mais vous, vous êtes sur le bon chemin pour aller récupérer vos bagages.

-Merci pour ces explications, fit elle en s’éclipsant doucement, un peu choquée.

Elle continua sa route, ne pouvant s’empêcher désormais d’observer autour d’elle les personnes qui attendaient leurs avions ou leurs proches. Beaucoup étaient accompagnés de pokémons de toute sorte, ceux qui n’étaient pas trop encombrant du moins. Le regard de Mimiko était happé par toutes ces formes inédites, curieuses et si peu familières: elle savait bien sûr ce qu’était un pokémon, comme beaucoup de monde, et elle était capable de différencier la plupart par leurs noms, mais c’était la première fois qu’elle en voyait en vrai.

*Moi aussi un jour peut-être, j’en aurais un…* Songea-t-elle au guichet de remise des bagages.

En attendant ces derniers, pour l’instant toute seule, elle songea qu’elle avait autres choses à faire dans l’immédiat. Elle devait échanger sa monnaie et puis après… Après…

Elle était seule maintenant.

Mais elle savait qu’elle avait pris la bonne décision.

***

Il était plus de 17h quand elle quitta finalement l’aéroport. Elle ignorait où elle allait, mais en tout cas elle allait quelque part. Quand on n’avait pas encore de but, ce n’était pas très grave. Elle longeait les quais de Carmin sur Mer où stationnaient des immenses paquebots en essayant d’oublier le bruit infernal de sa valise à roulette. S’arrêtant un instant, fatiguée, elle s’assit sur cette dernière et sorti de son sac à dos une bouteille d’eau à moitié vide. Elle en but un peu avant de contempler le coucher de soleil qui embrasait la ville de reflets dorés. Elle entendait au loin les rumeurs de quelques marcheurs, ainsi que les cris des goelises qui planaient au-dessus d’elle.

-Qu’est-ce que je fais, moi, maintenant ?

Elle avait sûrement de quoi se payer une nuit dans un hôtel, voire trois, mais il lui fallait trouver du travail. Ce qui ne serait pas évident avec uniquement un bac et un profil d’étrangère.

Sautant sur ses deux pieds elle s’étira et se força à sourire :

-Allez ! COURAGE !

A ce moment-là, un autre cri retentit, ainsi que des bruits de pas précipité.

-AU VOLEURRRR !!! Fit une voix de femme au loin.

-ARRETEZ !!! En lança, une autre, masculine.

De derrière un dock surgit un homme habillé entièrement de noir, avec un « R » rouge sur le poitrail. Il tenait dans une de ses mains un sac indubitablement féminin.

Un autre homme apparut, accompagné d’un pokémon. Il tendit la main devant lui :

-Walther ! Attaque Tour rapide !!!

Le Carabaffe disparut dans sa carapace et tournoyant sur lui-même, se lança sur l’homme en noir. Celui-ci se le prit en pleine tête et se ramassa la tête la première aux pieds de Mimiko.

*Aïe ! Ca a dû faire mal !* Songea-t-elle alors qu’il se relevait.

Celui-ci, affolé, aperçut Mimiko et l’attrapa par le poignet, menaçant :

-Toi ! Donne-moi tes pokémons !

-Hein ?! Mais… J’en ai pas !

-Teh… Alors dégage ! Lui cria t’il en la poussant d’un côté, l’envoyant s’égratigner les genoux par terre.

-Aieeeuhhh ! 

Il s’était remis à détaler, s’apercevant que son poursuiveur avait pris de l’avance.

Ce dernier passa devant Mimiko et elle pût, le temps d’un très bref instant, le détailler. Cheveux châtains foncé courts et en pagaille, expression déterminée, sérieuse, et yeux bleus comme deux abysses, plus âgé qu’elle de toute évidence : il n’avait plus rien de l’adolescence, mais tout de l’homme.

Il la dépassa sans faire attention à elle et elle ne pût s’empêcher de le suivre des yeux jusqu’à ce que lui et le malfaiteur disparaisse à un tournant.

*Il était beau mais il aurait pût s’inquiéter un peu pour moi !* Soupira t’elle en se relevant avant de grimacer de douleur.

-RAAH Ce Con… M’a pas loupé !

Un instant, en faisant le constat de sa situation : seule, perdu, sans avenir, bientôt sans ressource, sans toit, les genoux en sang et affamée, elle eut envie de pleurer.

Mais comme ça ne servirait à rien, elle se contenta de prendre l’anse de sa valise et de se trainer jusqu’à un restaurant pas cher.

Cependant, la nuit venue, dans les draps du premier hôtel croisé, elle ne pût s’empêcher de verser quelques larmes.

***

Le lendemain ses batteries étaient à nouveau remontées à bloc et elle partit, sac au dos, à la recherche d’un travail. Elle avait décidé de se rendre à un cybercafé pour accéder aux annonces du net.

C’est en marchant dans la rue commerciale, scrutant les magasins, qu’elle fit attention aux affiches identiques placardés à plusieurs endroits. Le Grand R rouge présent en illustration sur celles-ci attira son regard, car il était identique à celui de son « agresseur » d’hier.

**_« Avis de la police de Carmin Sur Mer._ **

**_Une recrudescence des vols perpétrés par la Team Rocket a été constatée dans notre ville. Veuillez rester sur vos gardes, éviter de sortir à la nuit tombée et prévenir la police si un individu vous paraît suspect._ **

**_Numéro téléphonique du service de la police : 642»_ **

****

-La Team Rocket ? Quel nom stupide ! En tout cas, ce n’est pas très rassurant… 

Plusieurs personnes dans la rue se retournèrent lorsqu’une clameur retentit dans la rue.

Devant un gigantesque bâtiment orné d’un grand « P » se tenaient une foule de personne, la plupart accompagnés de pokémons, faisant face à une jeune femme en tenue policière qui essayait de se faire entendre.

Par curiosité, suivant les badauds, elle s’approcha.

-Alors c’est ça un centre pokémon… Oh !

Parmi les dresseurs se trouvaient celui qu’elle avait aperçu hier, avec son carabaffe. Il se tenait au premier rang, plus calme que les autres, et écoutait le discours de la policière. Etrangement, Mimiko fut tentée d’aller le rejoindre, mais elle resta plantée sur place, à la fois intimidée et lucide. Pourquoi irait-elle se faire connaitre d’un homme qui vivait apparemment dans un monde totalement différent du sien ?

-Aha… Encore des vols de pokémons… Souffla un salary man près d’elle. La Team Rocket est vraiment un fléau…

Intriguée, elle se rapprocha de lui avant qu’il ne parte :

-Excusez-moi monsieur, je viens juste d’arriver ici et je ne comprends pas : pourquoi volerait-on des pokémon ?

-Ah, vous n’êtes pas d’ici, hein ! Ils volent des pokémons pour les revendre, c’est totalement inadmissible. La Team Rocket est une organisation criminelle qui ne pense qu’à se faire de l’argent, vous devriez être prudente et ne pas vous frotter à eux !

Sur ce, il reprit sa route et la foule se dispersa. Mimiko vit le dresseur au carabaffe s’éloigner lui aussi et prit d’une soudaine inspiration, elle l’appela :

-Euh… Excusez-moi ?

Le brun se retourna et darda son regard à la fois intransigeant et intimidant sur elle.

-Oui ?

-… Euh… Rien. Désolé, marmonna-t-elle à toute vitesse en prenant une carnation écarlate et en s’empressant de quitter les lieux en se maudissant.

*Raaah quelle gourde ! Tu aurais au moins pût essayer de lui demander son nom !!! Maintenant il doit te prendre pour une débile mentale !*

Et elle continua à se morigéner, la Team Rocket totalement évacuée de ses pensées, jusqu’à trouver enfin un cyber café. Elle paya l’entrée et s’installa face à un ordinateur, contente de trouver enfin quelque chose de familier. Elle s’apprêtait à commencer ses recherches, quand soudain lui vint l’envie de se rendre sur son ancien chat privé.

Lorsqu’elle se connecta, elle eut le bonheur d’y retrouver la personne qu’elle attendait.

> <Miko> est connectée.
> 
> <Arisa : _veut pas que les vacances se terminent_ !> dit : MIMIKO ! T’es enfin là !

Arisa c’était une de ses amies, la seule qui était vraiment au courant de son projet et qui la soutenait. En gros, c’était la seule personne en qui elle voulait porter sa confiance et garder le contact de son ancienne vie. Blonde, mais très souvent habillée de noir, elle était râleuse professionnelle et fan de vieux groupes de hard rock.

> <Miko> dit : Désolé, j’aurais dû te contacter dès hier, mais j’étais un peu…
> 
> <Arisa : _veut pas que les vacances se terminent_ !> dit : C’est pas grave, je comprends. Dis moi plutôt comment ça se passe ?
> 
> <Miko> dit : Je suis encore en vie.
> 
> <Arisa : _veut pas que les vacances se terminent_ !> dit : j4ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE T4ES TOUT PLAQUE§
> 
> <Arisa : _veut pas que les vacances se terminent_ !> dit : Oups désolé, tout en majuscule :p
> 
> <Miko> dit : Pas grave. J’ai du mal à y croire moi aussi…
> 
> <Arisa : _veut pas que les vacances se terminent_ !> dit : Quand même, c’est un truc que j’arriverais pas à faire… Comment a réagi ta famille ?

Le regard de Mimiko partit dans le vide et ses doigts se posèrent sur le clavier

_-J’EN AI ASSEZ ! ASSEZ D’ÊTRE ICI ! ASSEZ DE N’ÊTRE PAS RECONNU POUR MA VRAIE VALEUR ! ASSEZ QU’ON ME DISE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! ASSEZ DE TOUTE CETTE PRESSION !_

_Mimiko, le visage déformée par les larmes et l’indignation attrapa sa valise et s’apprêta à passer le pas de sa porte. Elle fut arrêtée par sa mère qui sortit du salon d’où elles venaient de s’engueuler pour la fixer d’un air froid :_

_-Si tu passes cette porte, ce n’est pas la peine de revenir !_

_Cette déclaration frappa la jeune fille en plein cœur et la douleur lui arracha un petit gémissement. Cependant, la froideur et le contenu de cette phrase ne faisait que rendre sa démarche encore plus légitime. Ainsi elle se força à barricader son cœur fragile qui hurlait de douleur, avala douloureusement sa salive et chercha au plus profond d’elle-même un peu de colère, émotion presque inexistante en elle, pour faire face._

_-Tant mieux, j’ai pas l’intention de revenir._

_Traversant l’entrée, elle lança un dernier regard à sa mère qui restait figée dans une expression de colère froide et claqua la porte._

> <Miko> dit : Mal.
> 
> <Arisa : _veut pas que les vacances se terminent_ !> dit : Aïe !
> 
> <Miko> dit : Je tiens pas trop à en parler.
> 
> <Arisa : _veut pas que les vacances se terminent_ !> dit : T’inquiète, je comprends…
> 
> <Arisa : _veut pas que les vacances se terminent_ !> dit : Courage ! Je te soutiens ! ^_- /
> 
> <Miko> dit : ^^ Enfin là, faudrait surtout que je me mette à chercher un travail. J’ai économisé, mais ca reste pas grand-chose, surtout quand on passe la nuit à l’hôtel. Ça coute cher >_<.
> 
> <Arisa : _veut pas que les vacances se terminent_ !> dit : OK, je te laisse « bosser ». De toute façon j’attends quelqu’un. Alors faut que je te laisse.

Mimiko grimaça en lisant le message, stupidement blessée. Mais que ce soit stupidement ou pas, ça restait douloureux. Elle aurait préféré qu’Arisa ne lui parle pas de ses anciennes amies.

Alors que cette discussion aurait dû lui remonter le moral, voilà qu’elle se sentait encore plus mal, la nausée au bout des lèvres.

Après lui avoir écrit au revoir, elle éteignit l’ordinateur : maintenant que son moral était au 36eme dessous, elle n’avait plus envie de se lancer dans l’ardue recherche d’emploi.

*Tout s’annonce plus difficile que je ne le pensais… * Pensa t’elle avec un soupir en sortant du cyber café et en remontant la ruelle.

-AAAAAHHH AU SECCCOUUUURRRSSSS !!!!

Devant Mimiko passa soudain un homme dégingandé en blouse blanche, les cheveux châtains clairs et courts, avec des lunettes sur le nez. Il tenait d’une main un gros sac et de l’autre cherchait à se protéger du nosferapti qui l’attaquait.

De son sac s’échappa une pokéball qui roula jusqu’aux pieds de Mimiko, qui ébahie, était restée immobile.

Un autre homme apparut alors et la bouscula, la jetant à terre.

Alors là, Mimiko vit rouge. En deux jours, c’était la deuxième fois qu’elle se faisait brutaliser par un type en costume noir orné d’un R rouge, c’était deux fois de TROP !

Attrapant la pokéball par terre, elle se releva et la lança de toutes ses forces sur la tête du membre de la Team Rocket. Celle-ci atteignit son but avec un « BONK », faisant trébucher l’homme, et de celle-ci jaillit un rayon rouge qui se métamorphosa en un petit pokémon aux allures de fouine : hericendre.

Le sbire se retourna, furieux :

-EH ! On balance pas les pokéball dans la tête des gens !!!

-ET ON S’EXCUSE QUAND ON BOUSCULE QUELQU’UN !!! Répliqua Mimiko.

_Je ne suis pas une serpillère que tout le monde peut écraser en toute impunité !_

Le Rocket regarda derrière lui et jura.

-Tss, Orme m’échappe ! Occupe-toi de cette poufiasse à ma place Smogo ! 

Il lança une pokéball avant de repartir à la poursuite du premier individu, laissant derrière lui un smogo, qui, l’air menaçant, lévita jusqu’à Mimiko.

Celle-ci, effrayée, se tétanisa sur place et devint muette. Le pokémon cracha un jet d’une matière noire et gluante qui atterrit près d’elle et qui exhala une odeur immonde.

*Au… Au… secours… !*

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à recommencer son attaque, il recula brusquement, surpris, car le hericendre précédemment sorti s’interposa entre lui et la jeune fille.

Les deux pattes en position horizontale, il se mit à le haranguer.

- _Heri ! Heri ! Hericendre !!!_

_-Smo Smogo go !!!_

Peu satisfait apparemment de la réponse de son confrère poison, il se mit sur 4 pattes et sauta sur lui en une attaque charge. Le Smogo fut touché de plein fouet, mais sans beaucoup de dégât, il recula et se mit à cracher sur le pokémon feu son attaque détritus.

Hericendre esquiva avec sa rapidité et retenta une attaque charge. Cette fois-ci il le rata. Par contre Smogo, ulcéré d’être évité, cracha par tous ses orifices une puredpois.

Mimiko se couvrit le nez et la bouche de sa main, mais malgré cette précaution, elle sentit les effets nocifs du gaz et ses yeux attaqués se remplirent de larmes.

C’était comme se retrouver soudainement à l’intérieur d’un pot d’échappement de voiture. C’était horrible !

Hericendre ne pouvant se protéger se mit à bloquer sa respiration pour ingérer le moins de poison possible. Inquiet pour l’humaine, il la vit tomber sur ses genoux et se mettre aussi à tousser. Furieux, il sentit quelque chose bruler au fond de lui.

Le gaz commença à s’évaporer et alors il repéra Smogo, qui, insensible, continuait à flotter en gardant une tête de sadique. Laissant sa colère s’échapper de lui, des flammes fusant hors de son dos, hericendre lança sa première flammèche qui atteint son but.

Les flammes brûlèrent le smogo qui tomba par terre, KO.

Hericendre, épuisé mais satisfait, contempla son œuvre.

Mimiko, elle, sortie de son état de tétanie, prit aussitôt ses jambes à son cou et chercha à mettre le plus de distance entre cette créature et elle.

Jamais auparavant elle n’avait pensé qu’un pokémon pouvait être dangereux ! Jamais elle n’avait entendu qu’ils pouvaient attaquer les humains !

Pensant s’être assez éloignée, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc, haletante et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Mince alors, je l’ai échappé belle… Soupira-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle se redressa en position assise et fit aussitôt un saut de 1m, risquant une nouvelle crise cardiaque, en voyant que le hericendre se tenait près d’elle, sa pokéball entre ses pattes.

Il avait l’air un peu dépité.

-Mais ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu m’as suivi ??? 

- _Heri heri cendre cendre !_ Répondit le pokémon en agitant frénétiquement ses pattes avant.

-… Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes…

Cependant elle remarqua que le pokémon feu baissa aussitôt les bras, abattu et se mit à dodeliner sur lui-même. Il semblait complètement HS.

Après tout il venait de combattre un smogo pour elle…

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, un peu agacée, elle chercha par quel moyen prendre le pokémon, quand il lui tomba dans les bras, le souffle long et sifflant, l’air malade.

N’hésitant plus et le portant contre elle, s’emparant de sa pokéball, elle courut jusqu’au Centre Pokémon.

***

La musique de rétablissement résonna dans le Centre Pokémon et Mimiko quitta son siège pour se diriger au bureau des réceptions où se tenait l’infirmière qui venait de revenir.

Sur un plateau se tenait la pokéball et hericendre qui finissait avec plaisir une baie Pecha.

-Hericendre est rétabli du poison, affirma l’infirmière Joëlle, mais vous devriez être plus prudente avec votre pokémon ! Il était vraiment à bout.

-Ce n’est pas mon pokémon, répliqua Mimiko. Un homme âgé l’a laissé tomber de son sac alors qu’il était poursuivi par un de ces insupportables team rocket.

-Vraiment ? A quoi ressemblait le propriétaire du Hericendre… Vous disiez qu’il était âgé…

-Oh oui… 30 ans, quelque chose comme ça…

Le visage de l’infirmière se crispa.

-J’ai 34 ans, déclara t’elle, vexée.

Mimiko n’y fit pas attention et continua sa description :

-Il portait une blouse et avait l’air assez maladroit… Avec des lunettes.

-Oh, Arceus ! C’est peut-être le professeur Orme… Cela fait deux jours qu’il a disparu du séminaire de l’évolution…

-Orme… Oh oui, il me semble avoir entendu le type prononcer ce nom !

-Je suis inquiète de le savoir poursuivi par la Team Rocket… Je vais prévenir le commissariat. Et en attendant je vais garder ce hericendre, décida l’infirmière Joelle en ramenant le plateau vers elle.

-Bien sûr, approuva Mimiko soulagée d’en avoir fini avec cette histoire.

Elle tourna les talons pendant que l’infirmière se dirigeait vers le visiophone pour téléphoner. Hericendre, surpris, tourna la tête vers Mimiko qui franchissait les portes automatiques, puis vers l’infirmière qui discutait avec une agent Jenny. Prenant sa décision, il sauta du plateau et courut vers la sortie.

L’infirmière Joelle eut à peine le temps de se tourner et de s’exclamer qu’il était déjà parti.

**

Cette aventure avait eu au moins un point positif : Mimiko avait retrouvé un peu d’énergie, assez en tout cas pour faire le tour des magasins. Elle espérait au plus profond d’elle-même ne plus avoir affaire à la Team Rocket et se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de changer de ville. Celle-ci semblait lui porter la poisse.

A peine cette pensée proférée qu’elle se sentie observée. Tournant la tête, elle retint un juron en voyant le hericendre qui la suivait comme son ombre. Elle se mit à courir, mais il la rattrapa.

Vaincue, elle atterrit à nouveau sur un banc, la tête dans ses mains.

-Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait aux dieux pour mériter cela ?

Le pokémon feu grimpa à ses côtés et se mit à la fixer.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Hericendre pris un air concentré et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, puis il se calma et sauta en faisant des « _hericendre hericendre !_ » et se mit à faire des mouvements de droite à gauche avec ses pattes avant. Puis il fixa Mimiko avec espoir.

La brune resta silencieuse un moment, puis…

-J’ai toujours rien compris.

Hericendre se mit à sauter sur lui-même, agacé.

-Quoiqu’il en soit, tu dois rentrer au Centre Pokémon ! Annonça-t-elle en l’attrapant par la taille.

Le pokémon s’accrocha immédiatement aux planches du banc alors qu’elle l’en tirait pour l’y déloger.

-Allez ! Fais pas ta tête de mule !!!

Pour toute réponse, le dos d’Hericendre s’enflamma, lui envoyant une gerbe de flammèche qui lui fit pousser un cri de peur et l’envoya se choir sur ses fesses, épuisée.

-Ma nouvelle vie commence mal… 

A suivre…


	2. Cet été là...

Les roucools pioupioutaient quand Mimiko ouvrit un œil, fixant un instant les rayons de lumières qui frappaient le plafond.

-Huum… Déjà le matin ?

Elle baissa alors les yeux sur son ventre et y trouva le hericendre qui y dormait, étalé comme un bienheureux et alors la réalité lui revint avec dureté.

-Comment ça a pût arriver ? Se demanda-t-elle, dépitée.

Avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur son coussin avec un gémissement.

**

-Je ne comprends pas qu’une ville au bord de la mer comme celle-ci n’ait pas de plage ! S’agaça Mimiko en essayant de marcher d’ombre en ombre.

Il devait bien faire 30° à l’ombre, le soleil brillait de façon implacable et il n’y avait même pas de vent frais pour l’atténuer. Dans son sac à dos, Hericendre semblait être au paradis et emmagasinait la chaleur avec délice.

Dans la rue commerçante, les marchands de glace étaient de sorties et les restaurants avaient placés dehors leurs tables qui débordaient sur les passages piétons. A midi, la foule se disputait entre salary man sorti pour déjeuner et touristes en chemises à fleurs et sandales.

Pas question cependant pour Mimiko de prendre un repas dans un établissement qui flambait ses prix pendant la Saison, elle cherchait un restaurant familial où elle espérait trouver des renseignements sur des places vacantes de serveuses. C’était mieux que rien après tout.

Hericendre quant à lui, scrutait la foule depuis son perchoir : la jeune fille ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il restait avec elle et elle avait décidé de faire ce qu’elle avait à faire sans se préoccuper de lui.

Le petit pokemon feu aperçut soudain l’une des affiches placardé dans la rue, attiré, tout comme Mimiko l’avait été, par le grand « R » rouge en illustration.

Se dégageant du sac, il sauta à terre et courut vers le mur.

-Bah ! Qu’est ce qu’il me fait encore ! S’étonna Mimiko en se tournant. J’ai l’impression qu’il est prêt à tout pour contrecarrer ma recherche d’emploi !!!

Hericendre arracha l’affiche et revint la lui amener. Il lui montra en pointant l’une de ses pattes sur le R.

- _Heri ! Hericendre…_

Mimiko s’accroupit à côté de lui et remarqua sa mine attristée. Elle passa une main sur sa tête sans trop y réfléchir, comme elle l’aurait fait pour consoler un petit garçon.

-C’est ton maître qui te manque, c’est ça ? Le grand type dégingandé…

Hericendre hocha la tête.

-Tu aurais dû rester au centre Pokémon, si il faut il est peut-être en train de t’y attendre et de se faire du souci…

- _Heri, heri ! Hericendre !_ Répliqua Hericendre en secouant furieusement de la tête avant de montrer à nouveau l’affiche.

-Il est poursuivi par la Team Rocket. Qu’est-ce que tu veux y faire ?

En réponse, le pokémon lança une petite flammèche sur la feuille de papier qui se consuma et tomba en cendre.

-TU VEUX TE BATTRE CONTRE EUX ?! C’est de la folie ! Tu l’as bien vu hier ! Ils sont beaucoup trop dangereux !

Hericendre fronça des yeux et sauta pour lui taper sur la tête avant de la haranguer en lui criant dessus :

- _Heri heri cendre cendre ! Hericendre ! Heri !_

La jeune fille ne comprenait rien au langage des pokémons, mais elle sentit néanmoins que cette petite créature butée et inconsciente était en train de la traiter de froussarde. 

-Eh bien oui j’ai peur ! C’est une réaction tout à fait normale ! On est pas dans un dessin animé ou une bande dessinée ! Ce monde est sans pitié pour les gens trop gentils, généreux et courageux ! On prend tout ce qui est bon en eux et on les laisse tomber ou on les écrase du bout d’un talon ! Seuls les égoïstes s’en sortent bien ! Si on va là-bas et qu’on est en difficulté, personne ne va nous aider ! Regarde, si je me faisais agresser ici, en pleine rue, les gens feraient semblant de ne pas me voir et continueraient leurs chemin ou d’autres s’arrêteraient pour assister au spectacle, pour me filmer avec leurs téléphone portable pour ensuite le mettre sur le web avec en titre « pauvre fille qui se fait tabasser dans la rue ! ». C’est notre société pourrie actuelle ! La police est prévenue, on a fait tout ce qu’on pouvait faire pour ce type !

- _Herrriiiiii…_ Grogna le pokémon, avant de lui tourner le dos et de s’enfuir dans la rue.

-Eh mais attends ! Tu es fou, c’est trop dangereux !

Trop tard, il était déjà trop loin.

Mimiko se releva et poussa un long soupir.

De toute façon, toute cette histoire ne la concernait pas et puis le pokémon était parti, c’était ce qu’elle voulait, non ? Etre tranquille ?

Elle marcha en direction inverse en essayant d’ôter de son esprit la petite créature.

Mais bon sang, comme elles pouvaient être attachantes ces bébêtes… Et puis elle lui avait sauvé la vie en se dressant contre le smogo.

Mimiko stoppa en baissant la tête, sentant d’avance que la pensée suivante allait lui peser dessus comme un poids de 10 tonnes. 

La moindre des choses c’était de l’aider en retour à retrouver son maître…

-Raah ! Je peux pas le laisser foncer droit sur le danger comme ça… Râla-t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour courir après Hericendre. 

Elle se détestait, pourquoi était t’elle aussi sensible ??? Elle était en train de recommencer comme avant. Comme avant elle était en train de se laisser conduire par son cœur plutôt que par sa raison.

Sans cependant la foi en lui et le courage qui l’avait toujours accompagné. Non, ces deux compagnons de voyage, elle les avait perdus définitivement. En même temps que sa confiance en les gens et plus généralement, en l’humanité.

Elle avait perdu de vue Hericendre mais elle se doutait de l’endroit où il devait se rendre et remonta plusieurs petites rues jusqu’au lieu de leur rencontre.

Le smogo avait disparu mais IL était là, en train de renifler les lieux d’un air perdu, comme si, tel un chien de chasse, il aurait pût retrouver la trace de son maître. Finalement il s’immobilisa au milieu de la rue en apercevant la jeune fille.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux longuement, échangeant quelque chose d’invisible, mais bien là.

Lui Hericendre, pokémon abandonné, elle la femme qui n’avait plus confiance en personne… 

…Mais les pokémon n’étaient pas des humains et elle admirait le courage et la volonté de ce petit être.

Etonnamment, elle éprouvait en cet instant plus de respect pour lui qu’elle n’en avait éprouvé pour n’importe qui d’autre et elle sentait qu’elle pouvait le suivre. Elle sentait qu’à lui, elle pourrait faire confiance.

S’agenouillant à ses côtés, elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t’en fais pas, je vais t’aider à le retrouver ! Je te le promets et mes promesses à moi sont en or.

***

Cela dit, ça n’allait pas être simple et ce serait forcément de la folie.

Elle brandit sous le long nez du pokémon un étrange appareil métallique de forme globalement ovale et de couleur rose et blanche.

-C’est un Pokématos, expliqua-t-elle. Je l’ai acheté à prix d’or (mes économies T___T !!!) dans une boutique. C’est un sorte de téléphone portable multitâche parce qu’il fait aussi GPS et radio. Le vendeur m’a dit que ça faisait fureur à Johto et que la Sylph Sarl y apportait constamment des modifications, bref ça change pas beaucoup des téléphones actuels.

Hericendre inclina la tête d’un côté, dans l’expectative.

-J’ai aussi acheté un téléphone normal en solde. Parce que vois-tu, de nos jours, il est possible de tracer le signal du téléphone portable de ses amis… Je trouve que ça fait un peu « viol de l’intimité » mais aujourd’hui ça va nous être bien utile.

- _Heri ?_

-Tu te demande comment on va retrouver ton maître avec ça ?

- _Heri !_

-On peut pas trouver la planque de la Team Rocket tout seuls, si la police n’y est pas encore arrivé, je vois pas comment nous on pourrait. Dans ce cas : Si tu ne vas pas à la Team Rocket… La Team Rocket viendra à toi ! On va se servir d’un appât et attendre qu’elle y morde, ensuite nous la suivrons jusqu’à son repère. Et là nous chercherons le professeur Orme !

- _Hericendre !_ S’exclama le pokémon emballé par ce plan.

-Tu as conscience que ce sera tréééés dangereux ?

- _Heri ! Heri !_ Affirma Hericendre en se redressant et on se tapant le torse de la patte comme s’il disait « Laisse-moi faire, j’assure ! ».

-Je doute pas de ta volonté, mais de tes capacités… Marmonna Mimiko sans être entendu parce qu’Hericendre semblait continuer à se gargariser de sa victoire sur le smogo.

-Je me demande ce que penserait mon psy au sujet de parler avec des pokémons… 

****

_Son Psy… Un homme qui l’avait suivi pendant presque un an à raison d’une séance par semaine. Il avait un regard perçant qui donnait l’impression qu’il pouvait lire en elle et voir tous ses mensonges. Elle n’aimait pas ça._

_-Alors… Comment était le trajet aujourd’hui ?_

_-Horrible. Comme d’habitude… Marmonna t’elle en jetant un bref regard sur la paume de sa main où s’imprimait, rouge vif, la trace de ses ongles._

_-Vos impressions ?_

_-Comme d’habitude…_

_-Qu’est-ce qui vous angoisse le plus dans ces trajets ? Les autres passagers ?_

_-Je sais pas vraiment… C’est tout… Je suppose. Je… Je les supporte pas, ils m’agacent ! Je supporte pas qu’ils parlent fort, je supporte pas leurs discussions, je supporte pas d’entrer en contact avec eux, leur chaleur… C’est désagréable… Je voudrais juste qu’ils partent tous et me laissent tranquille !!!_

_-Hum je vois…_

_-Et ils partent pas alors ça m’agace et j’ai envie de sortir pour leur échapper mais je peux pas parce que je suis pas encore arrivé…_

_-Vous vous sentez emprisonné._

_-Oui et alors… LA crise arrive._

_-Hm… C’est aussi ce que vous ressentez quand vous sortez de chez vous ? Même sans prendre le bus ou le train ?_

_-Non mais j’ai peur d’être loin de chez moi si CA arrive. Je… Il n’y a que chez moi que je me sens bien, en sécurité._

_-C’est grave pour vous d’avoir une crise en public ?_

_-Oui._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-C’est traumatisant. Je n’ai nulle part où me cacher en attendant que ça passe. Soit les gens me regardent avec dégout, soit ils m’étouffent de leurs pseudo soins sans comprendre que la seule chose qui marche, c’est de me laisser complètement seule ! Vous croyez que c’est amusant d’être vu au plus bas de ce qu’on peut être ???_

_-Non, certainement pas._

_-Avant n’importe où pouvait être chez moi, maintenant dès que je sors de ma maison, je suis mal. J’ai l’impression qu’il ne peut m’arriver que des mauvaises choses et j’évite les contacts avec les gens…_

_-Même vos amies ?_

_-Elles comprennent pas. Personne ne comprend. Mon beau père pense que je suis folle. Et je suis presque certaine que ma mère croit que je fais un caprice._

_La voix de Mimiko était brisée, à l’image de ce qu’elle était à l’intérieur._

_-Effectivement, comment ça se passe avec les personnes chez vous ?_

_-… Comme je viens de vous le dire._

****

*Folle, je dois être folle pour faire ça !*

Il était très tard, ou très tôt au contraire, Carmin Sur Mer était éclairé par les lueurs d’un quartier de lune et par ses nombreux lampadaires alimentés par les pokémon électriques de l’arène de la ville.

Toute l’électricité perdu pendant les combats était emmagasinée et renvoyée dans les lignes publiques.

Mimiko avait déménagé sa valise de l’hôtel à un casier du port pendant la journée, songeant qu’après ses dernières dépenses, elle n’avait pas intérêt à payer une nuit passé dehors à jouer les poufiasses dans le plus petit short qu’elle n’avait jamais porté (et appeler ça un short, c’était très généreux…) pour attirer la Team Rocket.

Heureusement qu’on était en été. Elle n’aurait pas tenu plus d’une minute en hiver avec les jambes à l’air… Sa petite sœur y arrivait pourtant… Mais sa petite sœur était du genre à privilégier son aspect physique à son confort personnel. Mimiko n’avait jamais compris.

A l’adage « il faut souffrir pour être belle », elle trouvait qu’une séance tous les mois à l’esthéticienne pour se faire épiler à la cire suffisait largement.

S’accoudant à la rambarde du pont où elle se trouvait, faisant semblant d’attendre un potentiel petit copain en faisant les cents pas et en regardant sa montre, elle soupira en constatant qu’oublier son ancienne vie était plus difficile qu’elle le pensait.

Peut-être que c’était plus difficile parce que c’était entrecoupé d’évènements douloureux ancré dans son cœur comme des lames de couteaux.

Mais au moins, ici, elle était la seule à pouvoir remuer ces couteaux dans les plaies. Et avec le temps, elle finirait par oublier, sans personnes ou lieux pour les lui rappeler et les blessures se refermeraient.

Et elle oublierait qu’elle avait fait la seule chose qu’elle était capable de faire depuis « l’accident » : fuir.

Un bruit de poubelle renversée la décolla de la rambarde brusquement. Elle se calma en s’apercevant qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un miaouss crasseux qui faisait les fonds de sacs pour trouver des restes. Il la regarda de ses grands yeux aux pupilles presque en trait et émit un bref feulement dans sa direction.

Mimiko, fasciné par le félin, fut alors bousculée en avant et sentit qu’on tirait sur son sac. Par reflex elle chercha à le retenir, mais son agresseur la repoussa et le lui arracha du bras.

Le miaouss fit un bond sur le côté, l’homme manquant de le piétiner, et grimpa sur une clôture en s’hérissant du poil. 

Cependant il fut à nouveau délogé de la clôture par un petit pokémon qui y surgit en tenant un sac à dos. Le pokemon chat disparut dans un jardin tandis qu’Hericendre courait jusqu’à son amie à terre.

Celle-ci maugréait, mais ça ne l’étonnait plus, l’humaine qu’il avait trouvé semblait de nature bizarre.

-3 fois… 3 fois… Mais je m’en fiche cette fois parce qu’on le tient ! Termina-t-elle en relevant la tête et en s’emparant de son sac pour y sortir le pokématos. 

Elle l’ouvrit sur le GPS et une petite icone clignotante indiqua sur la carte la position de l’autre téléphone portable, dans le sac qui venait d’être dérobé.

-Il se dirige vers le port… Allons-y !

Hericendre prit sa place dans le sac à dos qu’elle enfilait et elle se mit à courir en gardant un œil sur la carte du pokématos. Une fois face à l’océan, elle obliqua vers les quais et les docks.

Soudain le signal disparut.

-Zut ! Ils doivent avoir un brouilleur… Ils sont pas aussi bêtes qu’ils en ont l’air…

- _Heri ?_ S’inquiéta son petit compagnon.

-T’inquiètes, j’ai à peu près repéré où le signal avait disparu.

Et elle ne pouvait pas se tromper : derrière deux entrepôts bien en vue s’en cachait un troisième. Deux marins en gardaient l’entrée principale, un autre accompagné d’un mackogneur se tenait près de la porte de sortie de secours. 

Et autour des lieux flottaient, menaçants, des smogos.

Mimiko retint un hoquet de peur lorsque l’un deux passa tout près d’elle, le repérant d’abord à son ombre se déplaçant sans bruit sur le béton. Aussitôt elle se cacha derrière une caisse sans pouvoir s’empêcher de trembler.

Ca y est, maintenant elle en était sur : elle avait la trouille des smogos !

Elle était pétrifiée, n’osant pas bouger, n’osant pas respirer, de peur de faire du bruit et d’être repéré.

Hericendre sortit de son sac et se glissa par terre.

-C’était stupide, c’était vraiment une mauvaise idée ! Lui lança-t-elle dans un murmure. On va se faire tuer ! 

Le petit pokémon feu se contenta de lui lécher le bout des doigts pour la rassurer, avant de se frayer un chemin parmi les caisses. Mimiko hésita énormément mais comme il se retournait pour l’appeler, elle finit par le suivre à quatre pattes en pleurant intérieurement sur sa stupidité et en serrant les dents à chaque fois qu’elle sentait un smogo passer pas loin en lui filant des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

Les deux compères contournèrent le bâtiment, arrivant à l’arrière. Ici il n’y avait pas de garde, juste un de leur pokémon bombe volante qui passait de temps en temps. Mais il n’y avait ni porte, ni fenêtre.

-Hericendre, par où veux-tu qu’on passe ? C’est mort je te dis, laisse tomber ! On a qu’à faire appel à la police !

Hericendre attendit que le smogo finisse son passage pour sortir à découvert, courant vers une bouche d’aération.

-Qu’est ce qu’il veut faire ? La dévisser ? grommela Mimiko en se faisant un sang d’encre et en guettant le prochain passage de son cauchemar.

A la place de ça, Hericendre se redressa, fit jaillir ses flammes sur son dos et lança une flammèche sur le métal de la grille. La peur qu’il éprouvait lui-même à être découvert amplifia ses flammes au point que la bouche d’aération se retrouva à l’état d’un trou béant sur l’obscurité entouré de métal fondu. Sans hésiter, il sauta à l’intérieur et disparut à la vue de Mimiko.

-Oh nooon… gémit celle-ci. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi ? Ca pouvait pas tomber sur un autre clampin ? Pourquoi pas sur un gosse de 10 ans inconscient qui trippe à mort à l’idée d’avoir un pokémon et de devenir maitre pokémon comme dans le dessin animé ? Non fallait que ça tombe sur une fille de 18 ans fraichement débarquée et complétement désillusionnée ! Et cinglée qui est en train de se parler à elle-même parce qu’elle flippe à mort !

Le souffle court, elle attendit que le smogo arrivé après la disparition d’Hericendre fasse son tour. Elle décida alors de ne plus réfléchir, fonça et plongea dans le trou.

Elle dévala alors un étroit conduit la tête la première.

**

Les smogos qui patrouillaient ne s’intéressaient qu’à surveiller le sol, comme leur maitre le leur avait demandé. S’ils avaient levé les yeux, ils auraient aperçu dans le bleu marine un point rose qui, telle une balle de ping pong, volait de façon erratique.

Mew fit une pirouette au-dessus du hangar et, ramenant ses petites pattes à sa bouche, retint un rire d’anticipation en se laissant flotter.

Puis il plongea et passa à son tour à travers la bouche d’aération éventrée.

_A suivre…_


End file.
